


Data's Research Assistant

by elfcandy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: And very polite, Androids, Data is adorable, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Intimacy, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, POV Third Person, Porn, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfcandy/pseuds/elfcandy
Summary: Data needs helps with his research and requests help from Ensign T’Sar. Things quickly get a liiittle out of hand.





	Data's Research Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Data stuff as promised! I have a few little snippets started with Data and the little vulcan, all very cute and porny. As always kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. <3

The Ensign paused in front of the door, hand frozen over the access panel. What could have been so pressing that the Lieutenant Commander would have asked her to come to his quarters so late at night?

She sucked in a breath and requested entry. 

“T’Sar,” she stated. 

“Come in” the android answered from the other side of the door, which promptly swished open.

"Hello Lieutenant Commander Data, sorry for the delay. What was it you wanted to see me for?" she asked, regarding him curiously.

"Greetings Ensign T’Sar. I was in the midst of studying the intricacies of human relationships, on the topic of romantic courtship, and I found myself at what people might call...a loss. Since you are half human, I was hoping that you might be able to guide me, and help to fill in the gaps that are present within the topic information."

Her mouth hung open. That was rather blunt, but she supposed it made sense, him being an android and all. Straightforwardness was a trait that was deemed desirable by Vulcans, and not altogether lost on T’Sar.

“Alright, what did you want help with?”

"I was hoping to...kiss you.”

She scuffed her shoes against the floor nervously "O-oh...if you don't mind me asking, why ask a half human then? I mean, I'm human enough I guess...but why not request help from one of the many uh...more human personnel on board?" 

_ Why ask me? _

Their relationship before this hadn't been strictly professional, they were friends, and she found him intriguing and all...but  _ this _ ?

He paused, computing. 

"Most people seem to be... _ put off _ by me, you do not seem to mind however. An attribute of your Vulcan ancestry, I suspect. In addition, you are only half human, yet you fit in well among them. They admire you, and accept you as one of their own. If I am to surmise, I suspect that you may understand more about what it is like to be human, because of the very fact that you are not fully so. Looking in from the outside, if you will. It is that very characteristic that I wish to garner through my research." The android offered a very logical explanation.

“I suppose I also feel... _ familiar _ with you,” he added as an afterthought.

"So you called me for person reasons then..." She bit her lip, striding forward to meet Data, and pausing in from of him. He was nice to look at, and she'd always had a soft spot for the android. He was very charming, in his own unique way.

“I’d like to...help you,” she decided. 

The android gave a nod of understanding, and gently bent forward to meet her lips.

The kiss was soft, and to her surprise Data seemed to know what he was doing. He gently bit her lower lip, eliciting a little moan from the Vulcan which she quickly bit back. 

Suddenly he was pulling away, picking her up and pushing her against the wall. His sturdy body easily supporting her small frame. He tried to return his attention to her mouth, but a small hand stopped him. 

"Data! W-what are you..." she stammered, cheeks growing pink and flustered.

"I have noticed on several occasions that you become aroused when I perform feats of strength that the average person could not. Your pupils dilate, and you-"

"-Ooookay," she cut him off before he could rattle off his list of embarrassing indicators her attraction hadn't been as well kept of a secret as she'd thought. 

"If you do not wish to continue, I understand. I apologize if my actions have offended you, that was not my intention."

"No, it's okay...I want to keep going," she could already feel the warmth pooling into deep in her tummy, settling like fire between her thighs. 

He was right, it turned her on like  _ nothing _ else.

"Then I shall continue," he stated, pushing her further up the wall and pressing himself flush against her. 

He supported her weight with one arm and his body against hers, pressing a knee between her wobbly legs. His hand trailed down and grasped a handful of her uniform, waiting for permission.

"May I remove your clothing?" He asked politely, as if she wasn't wet enough already for him to fuck her right then and there. 

She nodded and he pulled it over her head in one fluid motion. 

T’Sar tugged at the collar of his uniform, causing one of the hierarchical pips to pop off and roll along the floor. The android paid it little mind and complied with her request, shedding his uniform in its entirety. 

She paused, taking in the physical perfection of his manufactured body. It was as though he had been sculpted from clay in the image of greek heroics. The android was tall and broad, with chiseled muscles that bulged slightly beneath her weight, now unobstructed by cloth. 

As hot as this was, the sight of his body made her feel at ease. 

She ran her hands over his segmented skin, tracing the grooves where the planes of synthetic skin had been fused together. She smiled and poked at a repair she’d done herself, when he’d been clipped by a stray plasma discharge from one of the warring faction on a planet they’d visited a few weeks back. It was no more than a small white line now, no different from the way a human might scar. They weren’t really so different after all. 

She couldn’t help but look down, taking in the sight of his very rigid, and _very_ _large_ cock. 

The burning between her legs was becoming unbearable, and she wrapped her legs around the android’s hips in anticipation for what was to come. 

“I have read that foreplay is an important part of sexual acti-”

“Data I can’t wait, not this time. Please, just...just put it in.  _ Now _ .”

Data regarded her for a moment before giving a curt nod. She felt the tip of his cock press to her entrance, teasing ever so lightly the sensitive folds. She bucked her hips forward, eliciting a soft gasp from the android. 

She could feel her heart beating relentlessly against the confines of her chest in anticipation, body already flooded with adrenaline and endorphins.

He braced her firmly against the wall and slid himself in halfway, checking her face for signs of discomfort. 

“Is this okay?” He asked softly.

“God yesss...” she moaned, tugging at his shoulders impatiently.

He pulled out and thrust sharply all the way back in, pulling a cry from her lips.

“Are you al-”

T’Sar pushed her palm against his mouth. “This feels r-really good Data...so  _ stop _ asking. I’ll tell you if you’re hurting me.” 

The android seemed to accept this as an answer, and set a rhythmic pace of thrusting, his thighs slapping against hers with every movement. His cock slid sweetly against the inside of her aching pussy, hitting something deep inside her that made her cry out his name with every thrust. 

She let out a little squeak as he pulled her off and carried her bridal style to the bed, and conquered her like a nation. For an android who had no feelings, he was certainly well versed in the art of passion.

He pinned her hands above her head with one hand, and steadied himself with the other, pushing himself back in with little warning. 

She gasped at the invading sensation, and he opened his mouth in concern, before remembering her earlier words. 

“I am enjoying our research... _ thoroughly _ ,” he hissed into her ear instead. The android’s attempt at dirty talk. 

It had the intended effect, and it wasn’t long before she felt herself coming close. That white hot fire burning at the edge of her vision.

“Ahh Data…” she gasped breathlessly, her insides fluttering against his thick cock as she came. 

Data moaned too, in show...or maybe because of to the way her muscles clamped down on him, she wasn’t sure. But all the same he gave a few final thrusts, before pressing his lips to hers and slowly withdrawing from between her thighs. 

“Thank you, that was...highly informative.” 

She rolled off Data, and layed next to the android, catching her breath. Data was perfectly composed of course, not a hair out of place even after he’d vigorously fucked her. 

“Ensign T’Sar?”

“Y-yes?”

“I noticed that you began referring to me by my name, rather than title, after we became intimate. I have learned that this is something humans do when they feel a sense of closeness with one another. Does this mean that we have become... _ closer _ ?”

“I’d say we’ve definitely become  _ a little closer _ ,” she chuckled. 

“Then, may I refer to you by name as well?”

“Of course.”

A few moments of silence passed before the android looked over to catch her eye again. 

“T’Sar?”

“Yeah Data?”

“Would it be possible to...repeat this research at a later time? I feel as though I still have much to learn.”

The Vulcan smiled, “I’d like that Data.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man I love this android. Since the episodes of TNG are pretty fragmented, I’ll be posting future stuff separately and lumping them into a series. So keep an eye out! :-D


End file.
